


'Til The End

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-19
Updated: 2007-05-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to the girls in slashchat for the idea and to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b> for looking it over for me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	'Til The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the girls in slashchat for the idea and to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking it over for me.

**Title:** 'Til The End  
 **Character(s):** Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle  
 **Pairing(s):** N/A  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Challenge(s):** 003: Choices  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks to the girls in slashchat for the idea and to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking it over for me.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

‘Til The End

~

Draco looked terrible; he clearly hadn’t been sleeping.

“Anyway, it’s your decision,” he finally said. “I have an assignment, but you... You can choose.” He rubbed his left arm as he spoke.

Greg glanced at Vince, sharing a moment of instant understanding. Choose? He recalled as if yesterday his father telling him to obey Malfoy. Vince had been told the same thing.

He shrugged. “We’ve followed you from the beginning, and we’ll follow ‘til the end.”

Draco sighed, relieved. “Right. Let’s find Dumbledore. He’ll know a way out.”

Both boys nodded, ready to follow Draco into the Dark or Light.

~


End file.
